


Sleep

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, Fondling, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Somnophilia, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: A four-year-old Lillie wants to sleep with Lusamine, but unfortunately, the latter takes it to another level. Takes place seven years before SM's events.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How has everyone been? I've been on a six months or so hiatus, so I wanted to post this short fic to get my juices flowing again (pun not intended). I got the idea for this fic when Lillie said she used to sleep with her mother when she was younger. 
> 
> Fyi, Lillie's four in this.

Ready to retire for the night, Lusamine yawned and hopped into bed.

“I should go to sleep right away.” She said as she stared at the ceiling. “I have a lot of work tomorrow.” She sighed and eyed her tablet. “I wanna read before I fall asleep, but-”

She heard a knock on the door. 

Who could that be at this hour, Lusamine thought. “Who is it?”

“It's me, Mommy!” Lillie's voice yelled.

Lillie? Her one and only Lillie? Of course, who else would it be? If it would've been anyone else, Lusamine would've given them a piece of her damn mind. 

She jumped out of bed and opened the door. “Hi, sweetie!” she smiled and patted her adorable daughter’s head. “What brings you here? Can't sleep?”

Lillie nodded. “Can I sleep with you? Pretty please?” 

The most wonderful and pleasant thing about Lusamine’s relationship with her daughter was when they cuddled up together under the blankets. They'd laugh and talk for what seemed like hours before they fall asleep in each other's arms. Lusamine would run her fingers down Lillie’s hair and take in her sweet scent, while Lillie buried herself in her mother’s chest and listened to her heartbeat. No matter how exhausted Lusamine was or how much work she had to do the next day, Lillie was always welcome in her bed. Implied incest aside.

“Of course!” Lusamine answered. “Always!”

Lillie's eyes lit up and she practically pushed her mother and jumped into bed.

She laughed. “I said you can sleep in here for the night, not take over my room!” she laughed again and climbed into bed with Lillie.

“Sorry, Mommy!” Lillie chuckled. 

Lusamine pecked her daughter's cheek and patted her head. “Don't be.” 

“OK then!” she cuddled up with her mother and yawned. “I'm sleepy already…”

“That's good.” She slowly ran her fingers down Lillie’s hair.

She sighed and yawned again. “I'm really tired… goodnight, Mommy…” she fell asleep. 

That was fast, Lusamine thought. She whispered her daughter’s name in her ear twice, gently shook her, and pinched her cheek to make sure she was really sleeping.

“Wow, the poor kid's already knocked out.” Lusamine said. “I should-”

She gasped when her eyes fixated on Lillie's sleeping face. Her eyes were closed shut, and her mouth was slightly agape. A dribble of spit dribbled down her chin, and her cheeks were flushed. 

“She's so... cute when she's…” Lusamine drifted off and almost locked lips with Lillie, but the latter turned away.

Shocked and disgusted at what she almost did, Lusamine gasped and tapped Lillie away.

“What… what the hell was that?!” she was panting as she placed her hand on her rapidly beating heart. “I've never…”

Lillie turned back to Lusamine, snoring.

Lusamine frowned, then smiled. “Haha, she's still asleep.” She again noticed the spit on her daughter’s chin and wiped it off. Unconsciously, she ran her fingertip on Lillie's lower lip.

Much to her surprise, Lillie opened her mouth and sucked on it. Lusamine’s better sense told her to pull out, but her daughter’s mouth was so warm and wet. 

I wonder if I can move my finger without waking her, she thought. 

She wiggled it around three times, and when Lillie didn't budge, she pulled her finger out then slipped it back in; Lillie bit on her mother's finger in response. 

“Ouch!” Lusamine yanked it out and dried it.

Lillie cooed and turned around. 

She's so cute, she thought as her other hand unzipped Lillie's baby blue nightgown. 

“I know I shouldn't be doing this but…” she trailed her finger down Lillie's spine, stopping at her adorable butt crack. When Lillie was younger, Lusamine would cover her butt with wet kisses. Now she had the chance to revive those wonderful memories. The only problem would be doing it without waking her daughter. But first, she had to find a way to take off her pajamas. 

“Hmm…” she fiddled with the zipper as she was thinking. “How to-”

Lillie layed on her stomach. 

Lusamine smirked. “That's better.” she undressed her daughter, starting with freeing her arms.

Other than a few whimpers and soft kicks, Lillie didn't make much of a fuss. The girl could sleep through almost anything; she must've had too much fun playing with the pet Lollipup today. Anyway, the only piece of clothing left were Lillie's pull ups. And that was the most troublesome thing to remove. Lusamine sighed, folded Lillie's pajamas, hid it under her pillow, and undid Lillie's pull ups. Surprisingly, she didn't make a sound. 

“That was easier than I thought.” Lusamine yanked the pull up from under Lillie and hid it next to her pajamas. 

Lillie opened her eyes half way and gasped, then went back to sleep. 

“Whew.” she checked to make sure her daughter was asleep by tapping her shoulder. “Good, she's knocked out.”

Lusamine started kissing Lillie's butt cheek, gently at first. When she didn't move, Lusamine picked up the pace and kissed and kissed until Lillie's butt was covered with spit. Then, Lusamine sucked on one cheek and then the other.

Her butt is so soft, Lusamine thought. 

She rubbed powder on it after giving Lillie a bubble bath a few hours ago, so it smelled fresh. After sucking and licking on her butt cheeks, Lusamine gave both of them a soft slap. She was about to stick her tongue in Lillie's butt crack, but the latter flipped over.

Lusamine smiled. “Well, that works too.” 

She took a good look at her daughter’s beautiful sleeping face. She seemed to be content, if her puffy red cheeks and small smile were any indicator. It lessened Lusamine’s guilt somewhat; she wondered what her daughter was enjoying this as much as she was. If her flipping over was her way of saying, “oh mommy, I want you to lap my tongue all over my pussy!” Most likely not, but it was nice to fantasize about. 

Lusamine put her thoughts on hold and massaged Lillie's nipple until it turned hard. Rock hard. Lillie cooed and shivered as Lusamine rubbed her other nipple with her thumb, swirling around it. She wanted to wrap her lips around both of them so badly, but she didn't want to wake Lillie up. So, she stopped rubbing on them and trailed her finger down Lillie's stomach, stopping at her navel.

“I love this cute little belly button!” she tickled it, and Lillie laughed in her sleep in approval. 

I should be a bit more careful- wouldn't want to wake her, Lusamine thought. 

She leaned in to give her belly button a big, sloppy kiss. Taking Lillie's shivering as a sign to keep going, she kissed it again and moved up to her chest, then kissed her way back down. Before she could stuck her tongue in her belly button, Lillie turned on her side.

Why does she keep moving at the best parts, Lusamine thought. “I don't think so, little girl.” she said in a soft, playful tone and flipped her on her back. 

Lusamine opened her daughter's legs, revealing her crying pussy. It was begging to be licked and kissed and eaten. She drooled as she watched the juices drip down Lillie's inner thighs. She imagined plucking her throbbing clit with her lips and clogging up her dripping wet slit with her tongue. She'd suck and sip and lick and kiss until Lillie cried out and came on her face. And she'd keep sucking and sipping and licking and kissing until Lillie begged her to stop.

But Lusamine couldn't do any of that without risking waking up her daughter. 

Lusamine opened Lillie's pussy lips and calmed her numb, twitching clit with a finger. She rubbed and rubbed up and down, then left and right. She rubbed and rubbed and pressed down on it until Lillie rolled over and spilled her juices on the bed.

“I'll have to change the sheets tomorrow,” said Lusamine. 

Lillie opened her eyes for a moment, but Lusamine closed them. After struggling to dress her daughter, she tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

Lusamine yawned. “I'm sleepy now myself.” she pulled down her panties and pushed her fingers in and out her dripping wet pussy until she cried out Lillie's name, then she too fell asleep. 

The next day, Lusamine woke Lillie up and ran her a hot bubble bath.

“Mommy, mommy!” Lillie splashed around in the tub.

Lusamine wiped the excess water from her face. “Yes, sweetie?”

“I had the weirdest dream last night!”

She choked. Was she aware of what was happening?

“Are you OK?” Lillie asked. 

She cleared her throat. “Yeah.” she coughed. “Um, what was it about?”

“It was about you touching my pee pee!” she giggled and her eyes lit up. “You told me it was a very bad thing to do, but it felt good! Very good!” she laughed louder. 

Lusamine’s eyes flared open. She had no idea her daughter wasn't fully asleep. Feelings of guilt should have washed over her, but since Lillie said she liked it, now she was regretting not waking her up and having her way with her.

She coughed. “So, uh, you liked it, huh?”

Lillie squeezed her rubber duckie. “Yep!”

It would've been unethical to ask her if she wanted to make her “dream” come true, so Lusamine ignored her aching clit and dirty thoughts and said, 

“That's not weird, Lillie. A lot of little kids have dreams like that sometimes. Just don't tell anyone, alright?” she squeezed some body wash on her washcloth. 

“Not even brother?”

“Not even brother.” she washed her arms.

Lillie shrugged. “OK.” she widened her legs and dropped her arms.

Lusamine choked. “W-what the hell are you doing?!”

She laughed. “Playing with my pee pee!” she laughed again. 

Feeling her heart sink, she tried her best to look away. “How will I sleep with her now?” she asked herself as she blushed a dark shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've subscribed to me, I have much more ideas and longer fics than this one. And I have more ideas for this pairing, so stay tuned! Peace!


End file.
